Surpassing
by Lyra Soren
Summary: "Somehow he is back and you don't know how to let go again." Tezuka. Better summary inside.


Surpassing

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Pair: Tezuka and Ryoma**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**Warning: Yaoi (boys love), if you don't like it, don't read. Multiple points of view: Tezuka-2****nd**** person, Ryoma 1****st**** person, General- 3****rd**** person. **

**Author's note: I wrote it like an experiment to see how well 3 different points of view will fare if combined together. **

**Summary: Ryoma left to US right after the Nationals. 2 years later Tezuka seems to cling onto his memory. The team (obviously in high school) decides to send Tezuka to America (Un) Fortunately, they meet at the airport in Japan. Both decide to stay in Japan until the Seigaku wins the Nationals again, before turning pro.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_"You always manage to do what I can't!" Keita _

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Seigaku has never been so quiet before, you think.

Still, everything seems in place. You see Kikumaru lunging to reach an impossible shot, all grinning like it's the easiest thing in the world. And maybe it is, for him. On the other side of the court, Oishi barely suppresses his smile at his partner's antics. They are surely synchronizing even then, and it is not an assumption, it is truth.

You sigh and move on to yet another match, and know already the outcome. Fuji has never been serious about his matches before, but after Nationals, you can recognize the beginning of a change. Inui looks quite pleased that his data has been exceeded. Now he can begin gathering a new set of data.

The team is growing stronger together. You can feel a small smile crawl on your face. You don't hide it. Not anymore. Your gaze instinctively moves onward to a battle of old rivals. They both are obstinate and tenacious, and they know it. A Jack Knife is countered with a well placed Boomerang Snake. Neither gives an inch. They are good friends now. And their rivalry is a token of it.

Your eyes seem to bother you lately. On an empty court, instead of moving forward, past something so trivial, you stare at the baseline, as if expecting someone to emerge out of thin air. Not just anyone. A white cap and tantalizing golden eyes and red rackets and defiant attitude, and arrogant smirks that are always creeping at the edge of one alluring mouth, and …and…Your vision becomes blurry. You take off your glasses. It is enough to bring you back to reality. To expunge any illusion. Though never completely.

"Tezuka" You are startled, but don't show it, having years of practice in masking your emotions.

"Aa." Although you don't have your glasses on, it is not difficult to tell that Fuji is right next to you.

"You seem distracted." Fuji voices his reply like he has been studying you the whole time."Echizen, I presume." And you know that from Fuji you cannot hide. With difficulty, however, you succeed in veiling the heat of your neck.

"Regulars, 20 laps, now!" And you start running, because it is up to you to be a leading example. And you really need to get far away from Fuji's prying eyes. Even after completing your laps, you don't reduce your speed; you just let the flow of habit direct your course of action, despite the burning of your soles. The regulars have no other choice but to follow you.

When Oishi pulls you to a halt, you can barely feel your feet. You look in the eyes of your best friend and see concern. You feel miserable."Tezuka you must stop pushing yourself so hard!" And you know that he is right. As soon as you dismiss them, you hear their relived sighs. Maybe you have taken things too far.

* * *

"I wonder if Tezuka is all right. He has been in this state ever since ochibi went to States. Ne, ne, Oishi, can't we do something?" Eiji exclaims, while lying on the ground, too exhausted to even move a muscle.

"He doesn't talk to any of us anymore, unless it is necessary. He definitely isn't okay, Eiji, and it's sad to watch him give up so easily."

"Boucho isn't boucho anymore. What has that brat done to him?" Momoshiro argues.

"It is not Echizen's fault, you idiot." Kaido hissed." Fshhh, you don't know anything!"

"What did you say Mamushi? Who's the idiot?"Momoshiro is on fire.

"You two calm down! We are trying to solve an important matter for all of us."Oishi tries. "We need to focus on Tezuka right now!"

"My data has not foreseen this. The probability of Echizen leaving was more than 60%." Inui looks through his notes." However he is not coming back. The possibility is less than 12%."

"I-nu-i, you are killing the last hope we've got, nya. You are mean. Tell him Oishi!"

"Now, now, Eiji. We need a plan." Everyone turns to Fuji." You know something we don't?"

"Saa, I may." Fuji smiles for a second before he opens his eyes. "He needs a vacation."

"What do you mean by that? Spill it already!" Eiji retorts.

"Well." He pauses for effect. "If Echizen cannot come to him," he grins mischievously," we should take Tezuka to him."

Everyone gapes. It is strangely the obvious idea, the only one possible. On the other hand it has its flaws.

"How are we supposed to collect enough money?" Oishi rea**s**ons.

"Hmm, why not hold a mini tournament?" Momoshiro suggests.

"A tennis tournament, you mean?" Kaido helps.

"Yeah, we can challenge anyone to beat us at the Street Courts." Momoshiro enthusiast replies.

"The name Street Courts mean they are open to everyone, we can't just claim them!" Oishi sighs.

"Sorry sempai." Momoshiro whispers.

"Or we can organize an eating contest. My father will be happy to help." Taka utters.

"Are you serious?" Momo says with hungry eyes.

"You think only of food. I bet you will win your bottomless pit!" Kaido challenges.

"What's so wrong with wanting to eat?" Momo shrugs. "And it's a great idea."

"We can't be imposing on your father like that! " Oishi says lifting himself off the ground.

"You are not imposing-"Kawamura is cut off by Fuji.

"And if we fail, we can sell our medals from Nationals instead." Fuji announced.

"Yeah we are really going to send Tezuka all the way to US." Eiji concludes happily.

* * *

It's been a week since you utterly punished everyone along with yourself. Not much has changed, but you are more calm, though still thorn apart on the inside. You keep telling yourself that nothing is missing. No one, you correct yourself. It is futile. How can you not miss him? What's the point of playing tennis if he isn't there to see it? America is either on the other side of the earth or on another planet. It's the same thing, still so far away.

Once you finish your stretches you steel yourself for another set of 100 laps. You are on your way to start running, except, all the regulars gather around you. You narrow your eyes; you remember putting them in ranking matches that should not be ready yet. You are about to assign more laps for disobeying you, when you are cut off by Oishi.

"Tezuka we need to talk to you." Oishi calmly states." We all agreed that you need a vacation."

You blink once, twice, not believing your ears. You had left once for Germany when your shoulder needed to heal. You don't plan to abandon them again. "Oishi…"

"No, Tezuka, it's your turn to listen." Oishi interrupts. "You want to see Echizen again, don't you?"

You stare. What does Echizen has to do with you taking a vacation? You don't answer. You can't. If you agree you'll just be selfish, you'll disappoint them. So you put on your blank face as a reply.

"You do, it's in your eyes, you long for him." Fuji softly adds."You're only deceiving yourself."

"What do you want me to do?" You hear yourself snap. And it's for the first time.

They don't seem affected. As if they knew all your inner struggles, all the lies you tell yourself daily. And just maybe they know you better than you do.

"Taka you should do the honors. After all it was your idea." Fuji mutters while pushing Taka to the front.

"Here Tezuka, they are all yours, you can go to America now. " Taka shyly hands Tezuka an envelope.

You are speechless. Inside that envelope is enough money for a roundtrip flight to America. When had they…? You should not be surprised; after all they have always supported you.

"I…" You try to thank them, but the words just don't come so easily anymore.

"Just accept it Tezuka!" Eiji calls out. And everyone bursts into laughter. And that same smile brightens your face. All pause and stare at you in wonder.

"You should smile more often, Tezuka" It's everyone's opinion.

"Thanks minna." It's the least you can do.

"Now hurry up, nya. Good luck with ochibi!" Eiji waves grinning.

"Eiji! Just take care of yourself." Oishi voices.

"Aa. I'll leave the team in your care." You say, because there is little time left.

* * *

I am so pissed off. Could that flight have been more boring? And that stupid agent had to snore in my ear the whole time. Geez, what did I do to deserve this? That baka flight attendant insisted that I was so cute, 'Can she take a picture?' I scowled at her, she deserved it. Che, I forgot how Japan feels like.

Every time I come back this airport is crowded, at least no one will recognize me. I had my share of paparazzi in America; I had to wear a disguise whenever I wanted to leave the hotel room. It was tiresome. I swear that if I see another camera I am going to rip it apart, regardless of the owner.  
(Fuji-senpai be warned.)

Was Japan always so hot? I am all sweaty, and I haven't even left the airport yet. Damn it! I should have worn something lighter. I guess this is what I get for not listening to Nanako. " Ne,Karupin, you fell the same way, no?" "Meow, grrr." [How can I not be, when you've locked me in this cage?]" I thought so. Wait just a little longer."

Where is the Ponta when you need it? Ah there! I almost scurry to the vending machine, insert a coin and press for Ponta. Thanks God that here is always a Ponta waiting for me! I really missed it! I take out another one, when I see a mess of brown hair, passing beside me. Is that…? He is. But why?

"Boucho?"

* * *

Is your mind paying tricks on you again? Or did you just hear a familiar voice calling you? First you see him, and now you hear him?

"Boucho!" Here you go again." Boucho, wait!"

You turn, because it sounds too real to be another mirage designed by your imagination. You see a boy a tad shorter than you, wearing a pleased smirk, not a cap in place to shade his auspicious eyes, a color of the summer sun in July, his hair is disheveled and needs a cut, however its shade, the color of the sea in middle of a storm, makes you want to run your fingers through the smoothness of it. But all of this does not matter, you rationalize. How can it? When he is real and standing in front of you? Someone who should have been miles across the ocean is inches closer.

"Echizen" You say at last, like a breath you didn't even know you held inside.

"Boucho, what are you doing here? Is your shoulder all right?" He looks at you like there is no one in that airport, he's giving you his undivided attention and you've never felt this important.

"No." Your eyes narrow at this. How can you answer his question? You were ready to embark yourself in a flight past Pacific Ocean, and now that he is here it has lost its meaning. "I am…" You don't find your words, and this is a first. "I was going to US." Past tense you realize, and your heart is ten times its size.

"US. You were going to United States? Why? Did something happen?" He seems so worried. He must think you will leave right when he has finally arrived after what felt like years. This thought is doing something strange to your stomach.

"It doesn't matter. I don't need to go anymore."

"What about you?" You finally address the inquiry that's been bugging you ever since you saw him.

"Che I've decided to take a break. "

He stares at you from the corner of his eyes, while you walk him to the nearest taxi station. You steal glances at him when you imagine he isn't looking. He has grown taller. Leaner than the last time you saw him. He has lost his childish pout, and his face has angled and looks handsome, if that is to be admitted. He has gained a beautiful blood red mouth with sensuous lips that are inviting to be kissed.

You mentally assign yourself laps. You cannot think anything like this! Nevertheless you suspect he has changed little from that bratty, arrogant self of his. And something tells you, you are not wrong.

* * *

Was it always this easy to fall into place with someone you haven't seen in two years? Right now, on the taxi cab, Echizen is resting his head on your shoulder. He was very casually telling you about his flight, Karupin sitting peaceful in his arms. It seemed he really needed a rest; he must have been exhausted. The last thing you know is that between a yawn and a 'Boucho will always be boucho' he instantly falls asleep.

Without even realizing, he had bridged a gap between you two. His warmth on your left hand is comfortable, yet, for some unknown reason your heart rate has increased substantially. You throw your gaze on the streets light that are jerking in and out of your peripheral vision. You know that the night is hiding your growing flush.

Dark swallows his low breathing, the beating of a heart which doesn't want to slow down, the roaring of a mind loaded with kilometers of thoughts that cannot find their voice, the scratch of wheels on the road at every drift, and you believe that is splintering you with every intake of breath, reducing you to particles. Is like playing for keeps every time you so much as find yourself in Ryoma's presence.

* * *

The taxi arrives at Ryoma's home faster than you anticipated. When the car comes to a halt, you stir him awake. Besides the grudgingly "Five more minutes, Karupin", he wakes, stretching all over like a cat, and looks at you with his impossibly big eyes. "Thanks" his voice is still filled with sleep; he rubs his eyes. You oversee him with something akin to amusement. This doesn't go unnoticed. He smirks and hops out of the car with a "See you tomorrow boucho." And he is gone in the depths of the night. You raise an eyebrow when the driver comments on the closeness of you two.

You live a few streets from Ryoma, only about half an hour away. You should pay him a visit later. Immediately you cast away that thought. You don't need distractions with the Nationals three weeks closer. And with Ryoma there you wish to grasp your dream again, if possible.

You pay the driver and with your luggage in one hand, you enter the front door. The first thing you see is your mother who is surprised to see you back so early. You don't need to bid around the bush; however you can't be utterly honest either. You tell her that there has been an unpredicted emergency in your tennis club that is preventing you from leaving at the moment.

It's one of those rare moments when you have to hide from your mother.

* * *

Usually mornings are a tranquil occurrence. You are there at 7 o'clock to open the clubroom. Today, something is amiss. You turn to the empty courts, pushing your glasses up on your nose in concentration. They are not that deserted anymore.

Someone is running laps. It's the first thing you notice. A white cap. Recognition washes over you.

Your feet decide you need to be there too. You catch on. He doesn't seem surprised to see you.

"Echizen. You're up early."

"Boucho." He chuckles softly, while pulling the cap on his eyes. You are a slight disappointed.

Otherwise, nothing changes. The morning is fresh and quiet. Still, a rhythmic pad is telling you that you're not alone anymore. And it's the best feeling in the world.

After twenty laps run in comfortable silence, Echizen stares at you with a determined look in his eyes, and a fleer curled at the corner of his lips. "Boucho."

"Echizen, you do know that I am no longer your boucho." You reprimand, out of tendency.

"Hmm, but you still are. That's why I came back. "He says, golden eyes not once wavering from yours.

"What do you mean by that?" A flicker of hope lights in your eyes. And it's impossible for him to not see it.

He ignores your question. "Let's play a match, Tezuka-boucho." And there is no room to argue.

Your shoulders make contact when you go to your respective tennis bags and you feel the warmth of his body, through the fleeting touches. You feel your hands sweating on the handle of your racket and you take deep breaths and try to compose yourself. You've regain most of your coolness when you spin your racket." Which?" You ask and your voice sounds normal.

"Rough"

* * *

You have missed this you realize. It's like you discover something you knew from the beginning, a buried memory that cuts through your life like fish through water. At first it seems completely different from what you've been surmising, as if you're playing a stranger. Don't people naturally evolve? It's only reasonable Echizen's tennis will be a new map to read in the middle of the ocean.

Anyhow, maps have the same legend, the same lines and you've study many types of them. You close your eyes and remember all the angles and moves of Ryoma. You become aware that every slide, every drive, every volley, every dive for the ball has your name written all over them. Echizen had kept you present in his most fluid form.

From then on, the real match starts. Echizen is throwing you shots you feel slip past you the way sand flows between one's fingers. Even if you are cornered with your back to the wall, you don't give in ground. You're similar to a tower in the middle of the unforgiving waves, your light is guiding lost ships, but at the same time you need someone to take your hand and show you the way.

You lay bare everything you have. Still, Echizen is close to a greedy child, who knows no other way to want. He compels you to reach higher, on pinnacles you've never been before. You feel your mouth twitch, and let it bloom in that smile he has awakened. You wish he'd respect his opponents more. Unknowingly to you, he had always respected you.

Everything is over too soon. It's your loss, and it is not enough to erase it. You feel proud of him. He hasn't forgotten your promise. You had seen him fly high above with the wings of his unlimited potential; you know he is destined for bigger things. Somehow he is back and you don't know how to let go again.

* * *

When we come to the net, I am looking into brown eyes and see feelings that are welling from my captain's inner self. I have never felt so relived in my life. Tezuka hasn't lost his technique, his tennis is still a challenge and this thrill is everything I've been seeking these two years. Not one of those opponents had come close to what Tezuka could offer.

I've played many different kinds of tennis and choose to leave America to those weaklings. I need to bring boucho with me. He belongs there with me. If he isn't there then I will leave as well, because why play tennis if he doesn't get to see it?

Tezuka had always been there for me. And for two years I let my dad convince me to stay, even though the one I was missing was in another country, on another continent. Now that he is standing right here in front of me I won't let him go. It's been too long!

I pull him closer and down until our lips are sealed as one. It feels awkward as our noses bump and his glasses are digging in my cheek. How can it feel so good at the same time? I pull back in an instant, and wait to see his reaction. It's a memory I'll store for a long time. I've never seen boucho let his guard down like in this moment.

His face is flushed and his glasses are askew. He is out of breath and his lips are a little red. Beautiful.

* * *

'You have been kissed by Echizen!' Your mind is registering. 'Another boy', some other restless part is quoting. And it felt good. Your thoughts are in total disarray, it was merely a touch of the lips, yet it sent jolts of delight through your whole body. It was a caress of the sweetest of fragrances. Here you find yourself in mid air torn between two separate impulses which threaten to impugn your self control.

The first is to snuggle the boy tight to you, the second is to kiss him senseless. You yield to the last one, because, really, you want it to happen again. You lean forward and capture his lips. You hesitate a little, the thought of failing his hopes, of it stopping too fast; is making you insecure. Under your touch Echizen's breath fans on your lips. For a sole instant is like you are both trying to memorize the feeling of having the other in your arms.

After what feels like eternity you sense a tantalizing lick on you lower lip. You gasp, because it took you aback. You open your mouth and "Oh" this feels right. Echizen is teasing lips and your tongues dance back and forth. You abandon entirely. You find yourself asking for more, encircling his neck with your hands, and the kisses fall as sparks from a shimmering flame.

For goodness sake, you need air! 'Please let us stay like this a bit longer', is the only coherent thought in your haze mind.

Finally you detach from each other's embrace. Echizen inclines closer to reach your ear. "Come back with me!" He whispers, and you are enraptured all over again. You pull him into a hug, let your head rest on his shoulder and softly say: "After the Nationals, I promise."

"ECHIZEN! OCHIBI! TEZUKA BOUCHO!" You hear the regulars cry out.

* * *

"Geez guys, get yourself a room!" Momo wails while averting his eyes.

"Tezuka? Echizen?"

"Come here brat, you didn't say anything about coming back!" Momo clasps his hands around Ryoma like iron and receives a Look from you that particularly states. "He's mine!" Momo blushes and pushes Ryoma away.

"Ochibi-chan!" Eiji is about to bear hug the tennis pro, when Oishi stops him seconds from the disaster.

"Saa, Tezuka the time was ripe, you took you chances." Fuji comments in his usual mysterious way.

"Fuji! Be more astonished! Nya!"

"At least let them explain .Fshh" Kaido's face is redder than a hot chilly paper.

"Yeah, we want to know how they got here." Taka remarks good humouredly.

"Tezuka?"

You clear your throat to draw the attention. "Well…" You take in the other's expressions." We met yesterday at the airport."

"And none of you told us anything?" It's everyone's disgruntled reply.

"Minna it was really late and we didn't want to wake you up." Echizen gives you a hand.

"If that's the case…but Echizen why are you back?" Oishi demands.

"Yes Echizen, my data hasn't foreseen your comeback!" Inui mutters.

Echizen turns to face you for a split second, giving you a small encouraging smile. "To win the Nationals, why else?"

"Whhaat? Really?" Momoshiro requests eyes wide in shock.

"Of course, Momo-senpai. This year it's Seigaku's win I know it." Ryoma snorts. And they all laugh like they hadn't been separated for two years.

"Here you can have the money back; I know you worked really hard to raise it, but…Thanks." You say trying not to sound too stern.

"So what should we do with all this money?" Oishi asks.

"You should keep it." Ryoma utters while winking at them.

"But it will be a waste!"Momo counters.

"You will need it to see our final of Us Open where I'll beat Boucho!"

"What? Tezuka-boucho is…?"

"Yes, I've decided to turn pro right after the Nationals." You replay a rueful smile on your lips.

"Wow, we'll definitely come! That isn't something to miss, ne Oishi?" Eiji beams.

"Right Tezuka you have our support, you both will be great!" Oishi is almost in tears.

"Thanks Oishi!" A heartbeat. "Sankyu, Oishi senpai."

You can't admit the fact, but you are looking forward to a last winning along with his team, and then a lot more matches with Ryoma. And just maybe for this once everything will click into place.

"We'll see…"

* * *

_The end_


End file.
